


[mix] the first day

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mixtape, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hey," Monty says, grinning, and starts singing along with the song that's just started playing.</p><p>It takes Miller a second to recognise it, but then he smiles. It's that band that Jasper likes, the one that Monty put on the mix tape he made for Miller, the one that he didn't tell Jasper about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] the first day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something binding us together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642845) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> so I actually made the mix mentioned in the fic, and I was happy leaving it as a link, but I'm really proud of it and i've been feeling :)) about music lately, so i'm posting it separately. with new cover art, because it was really half-assed before, and for some reason i feel like monty would like the sea.

  
[listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/droopedvines/the-first-day)

**THE MOWGLIS; san francisco**  
i’ve been in love with love  
and the idea of something binding us together  
you know that love is strong enough  
i’ve seen time tell tales about that systematic drug  
yeah that heart that beats as one  
it’s collectively unconsciously composed 

**CAROLINE SMITH & THE GOOD NIGHT SLEEPS; strong shoulders**  
i know that i said  
i'd be gone by now  
i'd be further down the road  
but I lagged behind  
belly up, you said  
but i wanted you by my side 

**PANIC! AT THE DISCO; northern downpour**  
the ink is running toward the page  
it's chasing off the days  
look back at both feet and that winding knee  
i missed your skin when you were east  
you clicked your heels and wished for me 

**SAID THE WHALE; the light is you**  
when it's so dark i can't see the light  
well i think of you  
when it's so dark i can see the light  
shining through you 

**MAL BLUM; circus heart [part 1]**  
if you want me  
I'll be waiting  
on the fourth ave stop  
you can take the heart from your chest  
to use as a compass  
when you are lost 

**COLD WAR KIDS; broken open**  
i have been broken open  
this was not my master plan  
i was comfortable watching from the stands  
i have been broken open 

**CHVRCHES; night sky**  
i communicate in simple strings (take your time)  
i'm the only one who gave you the truth (speak to me)  
once you leave me you were really gone (far and near)  
give me something to remember you by (always be)  
all that's here is what you left behind (majesty) 

**I FIGHT DRAGONS; with you**  
maybe we will be everything we say  
maybe all that we dream will fade to gray  
either way, i will stay  
with you 


End file.
